Mr Garrison's Revenge
by Taco-Santa
Summary: After years of having to deal with the four notorious boys of South Park, Mr Garrison decides to get revenge. Warning: This fic contains swear words, slash, mpreg, and more things people might not like. I do not own South Park.


Bitches, Mr Garrison thought, that's what they all were bitches. He would have thought of something less vulgar to call them if they deserved it; they didn't. The four boys who had made his life hell since they were eight were total and utter bitches. It didn't help the fact that the school board kept knocking him up a grade to teach each year they were in. He was now teaching tenth grade History and the bitches kept getting worse and worse. Eric Cartman was the ring leader; he had grown three times as big as he had been when he was a kid, in girth and height. Not any did his body grow, but his mean and manipulative attitude did too. Mr Garrison couldn't even begin to count all the times that students had been hurt or conned by Eric. Stan Marsh was Cartman's beta, the super jock. He had grown to be a pretty fine looking young man, but his bitchiness turned his good looks sour in a second flat. Mr Garrison missed when Stan used to be an animal loving wimp, but time and taunting had turned the sensitive boy into a rude, uncaring, meat head. Sure Stan still cared for his little buddies, but that didn't stop him from beating up students in the hall ways. Kyle Broflovski was the brains of the group; he also had a temper the size of Africa. Mr Garrison doubted that the boy could do anything to hurt anyone physically though, if Kyle didn't grow four or five inches by the time he turned eighteen he'd be legally a midget. The one thing Kyle did have though was a spoiled stuck up attitude and a lawyer dad that would come bail him out of trouble. Not only that, his mother would wage a war against anyone who tried to hurt her little boy, the other teachers and principal had long ago stopped trying to discipline Kyle, they got tired of having his mother come after them. Kenny McCormick didn't bother him that much; he didn't become a man whore like everyone had thought he would. The only thing Mr Garrison had against him was the fact that he kept getting caught smoking weed on campus and that he hung out with Stan, Eric, and Kyle. Mr Garrison knew he would have to teach the boys a lesson. He had started learning Witch Craft after seeing an infomercial about a cauldron that could mix its own witch's brew. He knew that the infomercial was just about a Halloween prop, but it started his interest to get started in the world of Witch Craft. Mr Garrison had seen that commercial several months ago, he had learned a lot since then and now he was almost finished plotting what he was going to do to the boys. He figured he would go the easiest on Kenny since he bothered him the least. He then got a plan to spill the secret to Kenny about his brother and Kyle. He had the luck of finding them making out behind a dumpster last week. They hadn't even noticed he was there; they were too busy getting busy to notice that Mr Garrison had begun taking pictures of them. Mr Garrison began to smile as he thought about the pictures locked securely in his desk. He thought about using them to blackmail Kyle, but now he could use them for an even better purpose. His mind then drifted to Stan, he would put a spell on him that would make him horrible at sports. Mr Garrison smiled at the thought of how devastated Stan would be if he couldn't play sports. He decided that he would use a spell on Kyle to get him pregnant; he knew that nothing would upset the boy more than gaining weight. It was no secret that Kyle went through drastic measures to keep his weight down. Mr Garrison decided to hire Eric's mother as a Sex Ed teacher, he knew it wasn't nearly mean enough to fit what Eric deserved, but he also knew that nothing would humiliate Eric more than having his mother teach Sex Ed at his school. Mr Garrison then began mixing up potions and pouring them into glasses of water. He put a glass on Stan's desk and another glass on Kyle's, he was glad that the potions were clear or else they would be able to see that something was wrong with their drinks. He also decided to put unaffected glasses on the desks of the other students'; he knew that Stan and Kyle would be suspicious if their desks were the only ones with glasses on them. The bell started ringing for the boys to start History a few minutes after Mr Garrison had put everything away. He could feel excitement build up in the pit of his stomach; if everything went according to plan then he would finally have his revenge.

"What's this for?" Kyle asked when he reached his desk.

"The school board said that I have to keep you boys hydrated, he instructed all the teachers to have a glass of water on your desk each time you have a class in there." Mr Garrison groaned, in truth he was proud of himself for lying that easily, he was also glad that they had his class first thing of the day.

"It does help to keep hydrated I guess." Kyle said taking a tentative drink from his glass.

"You're right, man." Stan said downing his glass all in one drink. Mr Garrison could barely contain his smile when the two boys finished their drinks.

"I'm here students." He heard a feminine voice call. Mr Garrison smiled when he saw Ms Cartman standing there; he had purposely given her the wrong directions so he could see Eric's face when he found out.

"I'm sorry Ms Cartman, but the Sex Ed classroom is down the hall." He said.

"What the hell is this?" Eric demanded with a look of pure rage on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mom?" He continued to rant on.

"Now poopsykins, you're much too old to be throwing tantrums, Mommy has to go teach now but I'll be down the hall if you need anything." Ms Cartman then told her son. She then blew an air kiss at him and walked out the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Cartman yelled out throwing his desk. Mr Garrison smiled smugly when the class started laughing at him. Now time for Kenny, he thought as he looked at the boy who was picking at something in his shoes that were riddled with several holes.

"I'd like you all to get your History books." Mr Garrison said. He smiled when Kenny grabbed his History book from underneath his desk, before class had started, he had placed a picture of Kenny's brother and Kyle kissing on page one eighty-three.

"I'd like you to turn the page to one eighty-three." He said trying to keep his voice even; he could barely contain his excitement. He hadn't felt this excited since they came out with colour television.

"You fucking bastard!" Kenny then yelled out at Kyle after he had seen the picture.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"You're dating my brother you fucking slut!" Kenny yelled knocking Kyle to the ground. Students started cheering as Kenny started beating up Kyle but Stan looked livid.

"Get the hell off him Kenny." He said shoving Kenny off of Kyle.

"What the hell Stan, he's dating my brother!" Kenny shouted.

"I know, but he's much smaller than you, it's not a fair fight." Stan said. Mr Garrison rolled his eyes at Stan's remark; he was always beating up kids who were smaller and weaker than he is. Kenny glared at Stan and delivered one last punch to Kyle's abdomen before walking back to his seat.

"Do you guys have sex?" Stan asked Kyle curiously as he helped him off the floor. He said it quietly enough that Kenny couldn't hear, but loud enough that Mr Garrison could.

"Yea, every night actually, sometimes more." Kyle replied with a light blush. Mr Garrison thanked his lucky stars that Kyle was a nympho, he was also glad that the potion was said to be able to get a male pregnant very easily. He took a long look at Eric and Kenny's angry faces and Stan and Kyle's empty glasses, he then smiled, he was finally getting his revenge.


End file.
